Let The Right One In
by MethodicWays
Summary: This is a reworking of the end of 1x07. The story is about Thea and Oliver and involves Queencest so if you're not a fan of that turn back now cause the first part is tame but part two will be risque. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Let the Right One In (Part 1)

He walked back into the mansion exhausted, physically and emotionally. Seeing Helena break that man's neck had been shocking but also cathartic. Knowing that he wasn't the only one who had been broken and was fighting their way back to the surface. But even though he sympathized with Helena, he knew that her quest and his were very different. After weeks of Diggle's speeches he was beginning to see that what he was doing had to be bigger than vengeance. It had to extend beyond the pages of his father's book or it would hurt the people he cared about most. He couldn't let his love for his family and his city be transmuted into hatred for their foes.

He looked up as Thea walked into the foyer. "Hey Speedy," he said tentatively. He didn't know if she was still mad at him and technically he didn't have the right to argue with her logic. He'd been keeping too many secrets and he'd been dumb to think Thea wouldn't be the first to notice. Even when they were younger. He'd run circles around his parents with his antics but Thea always knew when he was lying. He looked at her with what he hoped was a contrite expression. "How's mom?"

"Walter's with her now so you don't have to worry about missing your shift," Thea retorted. He cringed and her expression softened. "Look I didn't mean it like that. It's just -" she sighed and trailed off.

"I know I haven't been there for mom," Oliver said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I really appreciate you picking up the slack." He let his hands run down the sides of her arms. "I'm going to hug you now. Can I hug you?"

He pulled her close and Thea looked up at him. "You're such a dork, Ollie," she said with a smile. As she gazed up at him, her expression turned serious. "I know before I said that you need to let someone in, Ollie, but I hope when you decide to tell someone your secrets, it's the right person." Thea placed a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek and padded away softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

The dream started out the same as always. He was on the boat and it started to capsize. At first, he and Sarah don't know what's happening. He's reaching for her hand when suddenly a wall of water rises up like a fist pulling Sarah away from him. He shouts for her, grasping for her hand but as he watches her retreat from him, Sarah becomes Laurel, then Helena, and finally as he watches her being consumed by the rushing, salty water it's Thea's face he sees in the waves.

"Thea!", he yells. "Thea!"

"Shh, shh," Thea whispered in his ear. She wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm right here, Ollie. I'm right here."

When Oliver finally opened his eyes he found himself staring into Thea's frightened ones. She was terrified. When he came to his senses he understood why. He was covered in sweat and not much else. For the first time, Thea could see the full extent of what he'd endured on the island and not just the scars on his chest. Oliver had wanted to shield her from all of that.

He pushed her away, resurrecting that wall that she'd finally seen behind. He moved Thea roughly to the side, heading towards his dresser drawer.

"Don't do that," Thea said grabbing his arm.

Oliver pulled away from her and tried hard to calm his heart, which was still beating rapidly. "Do what, Speedy?" Oliver said trying to sound nonchalant as he pulled on a tank top.

"Shut me out. What were you dreaming about, Ollie?"

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare. I'm fine"

"You were screaming." Thea looked up at him with earnest eyes. "You were screaming my name."

Oliver thought back to the dream. Thea slipping away from him. Not being able to grab her from the sea. He thought nothing could be worse than watching Sarah dragged away but seeing Thea in her place was even more gut-wrenching. "It was nothing Speedy."

"You know what? I'm done!" Thea pushed him squarely in the chest. "I've tried to be understanding Ollie but if you can't see how much I care about you." She looked down, taking a deep breath and when she looked back up at him he could see the defeat in her eyes. She looked like she had at the end of his dream. Giving herself over to the rushing waves, and he was unable to pull her back. "I'm done," she said quietly.

She didn't get far before he was reaching for her. "Thea, wait!" Oliver grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"No, Ollie, let me go!" she said hitting his chest. Her fists were useless against the hard muscle of his chest but she pounded against him nonetheless.

"Thea, stop," Oliver said. "Thea!" He gripped her arms right above her elbows, holding them at her sides, her body flush against his. It wasn't until then that he noticed the thin, silk night shirt she was wearing. The smooth material rubbed against his wrists as he held her close. Thea's hands gripped his shirt and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't tell you, Speedy," he said his voice breaking.

He let go of her arms as her hands slid up to his face. "I'm not a kid anymore Ollie," she whispered. And then they were falling into each other and when her lips touched his it was a soothing balm that touched the ache he couldn't seem to ever escape.

There was no time to think. No time to wonder what was right or wrong. This time when he reached for her his fingers tangled in her hair pulling her closer so he could deepen their kiss.

Thea was small in his arms but anything but delicate. She kissed him with a demanding hunger that he returned with fervor. She pulled off his shirt and was reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants with a swiftness that mirrored her nickname.

With a growl, Oliver lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sucked at the pulse on her neck, marking the soft skin. It wasn't like one of his scars, but it would be a reminder even if it was only temporary.

She rocked against him and Oliver began to strain against the lining of his pants. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, covering her tiny frame with his. Oliver kissed his way down to her cleavage, sucking on her pert nipples. He reveled in the soft moans she uttered as he teased and tugged at her. His hands slid down her body, parting her soft folds. She was wet with desire and he rubbed his thumb against her clit while his fingers pushed in and out of her. He watched as she writhed and coiled against him but he wanted more. He wanted to feel her wrapped around her. To feel close to Thea in a way he hadn't felt since he returned.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered from the loss of his touch, reaching for him reflexively. "Ollie?," she questioned, her voice husky with desire. "Don't stop, please."

He gathered her in his arms, pulling her into his lap. She reached between them, positioning him at her entrance. Oliver looked her in the eye, begging her permission and slowly she lowered herself inch by inch until he was deep inside her. They stared into each other's eyes as he moved within her. Each thrust drawing them closer and closer. It started slow but neither of them could wait. The Queens were an impatient bunch. And soon they were both speeding up, hurtling towards pleasure. Thea gripped his neck and Oliver ran his hands up her back to her shoulders holding her against him as he pounded her. This was what he needed. To lose control . And this was what Thea needed, to know that they were still connected.

He flipped her onto her back and drove deeper into her. He could feel her tighten, agonizingly, around his cock as she started to cum. She moaned his name over and over until it sounded like a cross between a curse and a prayer. Oliver could feel his last bit of control slipping as he fell over the edge. He cried out her name as he collapsed on top of her showering her eyelids with kisses.

When he'd pulled himself together Oliver rolled over gathering Thea against him. She sighed contentedly, throwing one arm lazily over his stomach.

Oliver kissed the top of her head. He just wanted to love in this moment. This safe harbor. But he knew he couldn't. "I love you Thea but there are some things that happened ... that are happening, that I can't tell you."

Thea looked up at him and though there was disappointment there was something else there too. Hope.

"You don't have to tell me everything Ollie," she said. "Just love me." She kissed a light scar on his abdomen. "And let me love you. You don't always have to be in control. Just let me in."


End file.
